


Vineyard Vines or Boyfriend Finds?

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris can skate, College AU, Hes just enthusiastic though, M/M, Playboy Viktor, Skilled Yuuri, Trust Fund Viktor, Vinyard Vines Preppy Viktor, YUURI BROS, Yuri can skate, Yuuri is a popular cinnamon roll, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, so its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Yuuri was just trying to find the ice rink. Not get a new contact from the most popular guy on campus who also happened to be rich and wear a whole lot of pink.This is based off of indiansummersunset's AU! Go check them out on tumblr!





	1. Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T YOU TELL ME YUURI HASN’T BEEN TO THE OLYMPICS MY BOY IS JAPAN'S ACE OF COURSE HE HAS 
> 
> 2008 olympics babes
> 
> Based off of indiansummersunset’s preppy trust fund college kid Viktor. Yuuri is going to be a lot more skilled than when we first saw him in the series so basically. Super good skater + Trust fund Kid Viktor

Yuuri stared down at the campus map on his phone, despite his glasses he still squinted to try to make sense of the many paths that overlapped each other. He looked up from his phone to see if there were any actual street signs then ruffled his hair and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “What’s the rink called anyways?” His muttered question was answered by a small group of girls all focused on someone out in the field. “It’s Nikiforov Rink.” They answered without even looking in Yuuri’s direction. 

He stared down at the phone in his hands again, trying to find Nikiforov Rink, only to let out a frustrated sigh and adjust his glasses. “Nikiforov Rink? Where’s that? I’m going to be late to practice!” None of the girls answered his question but the figure they were focused on turned to look at him. Yuuri swore he could see literal sparkles surrounding the VIneyard Vines clothed man. Everything about him screamed preppy as he jogged across the large field, a frisbee in one hand and a smirk on his face. “Hey you!”

Yuuri looked both ways to see who the guy was shouting at then pointed to himself. “Who, me?”

“Yeah you!” The man jogged over with a bright smile while Yuuri could only think ‘Oh shit’ in his head. “Hey I heard you were lost, Nikiforov Rink right? I can find it on the campus app for you.” He smiled brightly as he held his hand out. 

Yuuri looked down at his phone with an uncertain expression then smiled back and handed it to him. “Alright, thank you!” 

After the silver-haired man typed for a few seconds he handed the phone back. “Here you go, good luck!” He winked at Yuuri then jogged back over to his friend to resume playing ultimate frisbee. 

Yuuri smiled slightly and followed the map to the rink, he did however get sidetracked by a new message on his phone with a new contact.

From: Vik Nikiforov:  
Hi Yuuri  
My parents build Nikiforov rink  
But they built me better

The texts were followed with an obscene number of emojis. Yuuri blushed a bright red then slid his phone into his pocket.

Once Yuuri had made it to the rink he stashed his phone away in his bag and pulled his skates out. He laced them up then pulled his sweatshirt off and walked to the rink side. “Um, Mr. Cialdini?” A tall dark-haired man with a pony tail turned then flashed a bright smile. “Ah Yuuri!”

Yuuri smiled nervously then nodded and bowed. “Thank you for coaching me Mr. Cialdini!” 

Celestino smiled as he waved his hands. “No need for that, you can call me Celestino or Ciao Ciao.” Yuuri smiled at that then nodded and gestured to the ice. “Ah, um. May I?” 

Ciao Ciao nodded then gestured to the ice excitedly. Yuuri smiled as he took his skate guards off and set them on the barrier next to his glasses. After pushing his hair back he glided out and looked at the other skaters who were there. Since it wasn’t a “Scheduled” practice everyone was free to use the rink however they wanted. As he watched the groups fumble on the ice he practically winced at the way they were digging into the ice and creating holes. 

Yuuri took a deep breath then put his wireless headphones in his ears, his phone already playing music that connected to them. Once he found out that the groups basically stayed at the edges of the rink to grip onto the barrier he glided to the center and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then began to do warm-ups, a few simple laps around the rink and then basic jumps. 

After he had warmed up he began to skate, testing out the choreography he had in his head. He sighed as he tried to figure out how to fit everything together into his new program. He spent almost an hour trying to work on choreography before huffing and pushing his hair away from his face. 

Ciao Ciao spent the first hour observing and giving comments from the boards before having to leave to go to a meeting on the other side of the campus. Yuuri watched him leave with a sigh then went back to skating, the music changed to his most recent skate that he performed, making him smile and begin to skate as if he was at a competition again. 

Yuuri didn’t get the chance to notice that the ice was completely empty, most of the students in the stands watching him. Thanks to another student who began to live record it to the rest of the campus, most of the students who weren’t in classes began to file in. 

He had his eyes closed as he glided across the ice with a bright smile going from his step sequence into a quad flip, triple toe loop combination. By the time he finished that combination jump Viktor Nikiforov and his entourage had entered to see the newest skating scholarship winner. 

It had almost become a show at the point with how many people came to see him skate, when he transitioned into his biellmann spin more than half of the students gasped as Yuuri did it then began dizzying spins. 

Yuuri finished in a few minutes then slid his earbuds out for the first time in about two hours, he almost fell over when he heard cheers coming from the stands. Once he noticed that he was the only one on the ice he had never been so happy for his near blindness after he had his glasses off.

He was a blushing mess as he quickly skated off the ice and put his skate guards on, only to then shove everything in his duffel and quickly rush out of the building. 

Chris hummed at Viktor’s side once the newest scholarship kid rushed out of the rink, he turned to talk to Viktor when he noticed that he was still staring at the ice. “Hey Viktor, what do you think of our newest student?”

“Kruto! Did you see how he moved on the ice Chris, we need to bring him on the yacht. Yuri make sure he get’s invited to the next yacht party!” Viktor was interrupted by Yuri Plisetsky yanking his shirt and glaring. “I’m not your secretary old man.” 

Viktor simply smiled as he took his sweater off then swung it over his shoulder, keeping it in place with his pointer finger acting as a hook. “So everyone, should we make him part of the group?”

Yuri muttered a dark ‘no’, Chris smirked and said ‘yes’, Georgie was still crying from ‘the beauty of the way he glided across the ice’, and Mila grinned with a ‘yes’. “Okay so we have two for yes one for no and I think a yes from Georgie but I’m not sure. Let’s invite him to frisbee tomorrow too, Yuri, make sure he gets invited to frisbee!”

“I told you I’m not your secretary old man!” Yuri was fuming as he stomped off to his dorm, leaving the four to walk back to their own dorms together. 

“So you like Yuuri huh?” Chris saddled up to Viktor side then smirked. “Oh mon ami you should see the way he dances too~!”

Viktor nearly pounced on Chris as he grinned, “He dances too?! Chris he’s so perfect we have to go to his next performance or his next skate. Maybe Mama will let me hold an emergency skating event! We can have some roses there for him and then we can give him other flowers too not just roses right? He might not like roses though so we can give him maybe some lilies? Oh! Wait maybe he’d want a more expensive thing for that! Let’s get him a faberge then right? Any questions? No? Okay we’re going shopping soon then!” 

Mila put her finger to her lips as she thought then looked around the campus ground. “Why don’t you just ask him Viktor?”

“But how can I ask him Mila?” Viktor whined while leaning on the redhead then pouted. “Viktor...Viktor he’s right there getting his dorm keys okay?” Viktor perked up at that, his eyes scanning the quad before they landed on the Japanese man walking out of the administrative building.

Viktor rushed over to the Japanese man then flipped his bangs and grinned. “Hey there Yuuri, wanna go on a trip on my daddy’s yacht?” He finished with a hand on his hip and a wink.

Yuuri stammered a few words in Japanese, too flustered to changed to English before shaking his head, his cheeks varying colors of red that spread from his ears. Viktor’s grin faded slightly as he observed Yuuri before a loud bark could be heard, followed by Yuri’s angry yelling. “Oi! Old man get your dog! Why was he in my room anyways!?”

Viktor turned just in time for his dog, Makkachin, to fly past him and knock Yuuri down. Yuuri let out a loud ‘oof’ then began to giggle as Makkachin licked his face. “V-Vicchan what are you doing- Wait. You’re not Vicchan?” Makkachin let out a bark then went back to licking Yuuri.

“Makka get off of him!” Viktor quickly grabbed Makkachin and dragged him off of Yuuri before holding his hand out. “Sorry about Makkachin, she doesn’t normally do that.” 

Yuuri laughed as he sat up then scratched Makkachin behind her ears. “It’s okay, she’s cute.” He played with the poodles large ears before standing up fully and looked down at the packet in his hands. “Well, uh. I going to go find my dorm? Did I say that right?” Yuuri mumbled to himself before shaking his head and quickly rushing off. Shouting a ‘Bye Viktor’ over his shoulder. 

“Chris?” Viktor asked his friend without looking at him, his eyes glued on Yuuri as he made his way through the quad.

“Yes, Viktor?” Chris saddled up to his side then smiled. 

“I’m gonna date that boy.” 

When Yuuri made his way into his dorm he was immediately blinded by balloons flying at his face and then a flash disorienting his vision. “Welcome new roomie!” Yuuri blinked before his vision cleared to see a thai man with hamsters on his shoulders and a phone in his hand. 

“A-Ah, I’m Yuuri!” Yuuri smiled then held his hand out. Phichit grinned as he finished typing then pulled Yuuri into a hug. “I know,I’m Phichit. You know you really should update your insta more often. I need to see pics of my new roomie’s adventures!” 

Yuuri laughed slightly then ruffled his hair and maneuvered around the balloons to set his duffel down. “Um, I have all of my stuff in the car if you can help me?”

Phichit grinned as he nodded then practically skipped down the hallway with Yuuri in tow. “We’re going to have so much fun this year Yuuri, sorry I could be at the rink to welcome you but I had a class then.” 

“Oh it’s okay I got here late so I left all of my things sitting in the car and just ran down to the rink.” Yuuri laughed slightly then skidded to a stop next to the car with Phicht. “You get to meet Vicchan!”

As soon as the door opened Vicchan bounded out and into Yuuri’s arms, Phichit took a picture of that with a grin then slid his phone into his pocket and went to pet Vicchan before the two turned when they heard a squeal. 

“Yuuri that was so cute!” Yuuri turned to see Viktor with a frisbee in his hand and a bright smile on his face. “I didn’t know you had a poodle!”

“I-Uh, yeah?” Yuuri blushed to the tips of his ears as he slightly hid his face behind Vicchan. Viktor jogged over then grinned at Phichit before turning his attention to Yuuri. “He’s cute, what’s his name?”

“Oh. Uh Vicchan!” Yuuri continued to blush in different colors before setting the small poodle on the ground. 

Viktor smiled and went to say something before Chris shouted from the field. “Hey Vik throw the frisbee!” He pouted slightly before winking at Yuuri and jogging back across the field. “You’re no fun Chris!”

“Yuuri?” Phichit continued to stare at Viktor as he ran, his pink Vineyard Vines shirt drawing attention to himself. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri turned his head to look at Phichit while petting Vicchan who had his head tilted to the side.

“Why did Viktor Nikiforov come talk to you? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Phichit let out a series of incoherent screeching noises while Yuuri blushed and attempted to get his new roommate to stop.


	2. Phichit the Babe

“Yuuri Katsuki if you think I’m going to wash all of your stupid little tea things then you’ve got another thing coming. Okay they are super cute and I totally instagrammed the poodle one but babe you thought wrong.” 

Yuuri walked into the small kitchenette with Vicchan then sighed and ruffled his hair. “I was going to do them as soon as I got back from getting your coffee Phichit.”

Phichit took the coffee from Yuuri’s hand then took a long sip while making direct eye contact with Yuuri. “I take back my statement, son.”

“I’m older than you!” Yuuri nearly shouted before grabbing his own tea and quickly walking to his room. “I have psychology and then physics in thirty and Ciao Ciao gave you the day off so you’d better not waste it on instagram and...the snapchat?”

Phichit gave Yuuri a deadpan look then crossed his arms. “Don’t you ever call snapchat the snapchat again Yuuri. Never again.” He huffed slightly then went back to washing anything but the many little tea infusers. “Besides, how do I talk to my people and cheer you on by not going on social media?”

Yuuri hummed then shrugged and smiled. “I guess you’re right but still, you need to make sure you do your homework...and don’t cut the sleeves off of your shirts again.” 

“Yuuri we’ve discussed this. I’m the fun one and you’re my impulse control. Remember?” Phichit grinned as he took another sip of coffee then sat on the counter. “Oh, after practice we should totally go out and splurge on a dinner okay? Yep, we’re doing that and then we can go to the club!”

Yuuri furrowed his brows then hummed and shrugged. “I actually can’t tonight Phichit, I have something to do. You can go out though~!” He grinned at Phichit then retreated to his room with Vicchan scampering after. 

It took Phichit a beat or two to realize what happened before he slammed his coffee down. “Yuuri come back out here and wash your tea things!” He listened to Yuuri’s laughter for a few minutes before grabbing a monster energy drink from their mini fridge and downing it while sipping his coffee. “Little jerk.” 

“Chris! Mama wouldn’t let me hold a skating party at the rink.” Viktor whined as he leaned against his best friend and pouted. 

“Well it’s mid Fall so either way he probably can’t be there mon ami.” Chris practically purred into Viktor’s ear before Viktor pulled away and pouted rather dramatically. 

“Why wouldn’t he be there Chris? Does he not like me? I knew I should’ve given him a faberge! A yacht! Anything!I don’t think I’ll ever recover.” Viktor whined as he sunk down in his chair. 

Chris sighed as he ran a hand over his face then took his glasses off and set it on his computer. “Well he’s a figure skater, Viktor.”

“What does that have to do with my unrequited love?” Viktor frowned then sat up and fixed his hair before slipping his Vineyard Vines hat back on. 

“He has qualifiers soon, I may not be able to qualify this year but I still keep up with it. That Phichit kid keeps posting updates on his insta and snapchat too. You should follow him so you can do less literal stalking and do it on the internet like the rest of us.” 

Viktor pouted then placed a finger on his lip before he sat up. “Good idea Chris, we’ll hold a viewing party at the rink for Yuuri’s qualifying match!”

“I-I didn’t say that Viktor.” Chris sighed then shook his head. “Nevermind, but make sure it’s big enough for everyone to see.”

Viktor clapped then stood. “Alright, I have physics in ten. I’ll bring a starbucks back for you.” Chris slid his glasses back on then saluted Viktor as he walked out with his computer. As soon as Viktor was stepping out onto the quad he slid his sunglasses on and winked at the large crowd that immediately began to gather around himself. 

He made his way across the quad, his hair practically gleaming in the mid fall sunlight. As he walked into the crowded classroom his eyes found Katsuki Yuuri who was sitting in the back and staring out a window. Viktor grinned before rushing over and nearly dropping his computer in his haste to get to the empty seat next to Yuuri. “Hi Yuuri~!”

Yuuri jumped nearly three feet in the air without momentum then rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head to give Viktor a slight smile. “Hello Viktor.” Viktor grinned as he took his Vineyard Vines hat off then ruffled his hair. “Wanna go on a ride on my daddy’s yacht?” Viktor grinned as he watched Yuuri turn a few varying shades of red before setting his elbows on the desk and placing his head on a fist. “I’d like it better if you wanted to go on a ride on me afterwards though.” 

Yuuri let out a screeching noise similar to that of his roommate Phichit before hiding behind his fluffy sweater and coffee mug filled with tea. “Uh w-well I don’t think I can? N-not that I don’t want to I just can’t?” He smiled nervously then took a sip of his rose tea to avoid making eye contact with the pouting Viktor.

“But Yuuri~ We would have so much fun! We have jet skis and we can go paddleboarding together before swimming at sunset.” Viktor pouted as he watched Yuuri keep his eyes away from Viktor’s. 

“I have competitions, the first ones that I already did aren’t that important but they help for the important ones.” Viktor pouted for a few more seconds before positively lighting up. “That reminds me! We are having a viewing party here for your competition~!” 

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck then smiled slightly and shook his head. “Ah! Uh w-well if you were going to do that the connection doesn’t always work and uh Phichit already talks about it enough you probably wouldn’t miss much if he told you what happened.” He grinned, albeit a bit nervously, then went back to sipping on his tea. 

Viktor hummed thoughtfully, not paying attention when the professor came in and began to talk about centrifugal force and centripetal force. Yuuri took careful notes, making sure to get every detail down before the assignment was passed around. 

While a majority of the class worked on the assignment Yuuri walked up to the professor, having finishing most of the following month’s work and spending many nights studying and doing multiple assignments. He was ready to take the multiple tests so that he could easily travel for week after week for the Grand Prix and other competitions. Phichit, the rather sarcastic optimist, pointed out helpfully the previous day that Yuuri drank enough energy drinks to make a christmas tree in their sitting area. 

Yuuri spent the next few hours doing his tests while the others did an essay. Once he sat down again he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone out of his bag to see if Celestino texted him. Viktor leaned over Yuuri shoulder, not bothering to do the assignment just yet in favor of spending time with the blushing Yuuri. “What were you doing Yuuri?”

For the second time that day Yuuri flew nearly three feet in the air before stammering and closing his eyes to take a deep breath. “Well I had to do my tests instead of making them up when I return for longer than a week or two.” He smiled nervously as he red through the e-mail Ciao Ciao had sent. Yuuri had a near heart attack as he read through the e-mail a few extra times. 

Viktor watched Yuuri turn pale then raised an eyebrow and tried to read the e-mail before humming and leaning back in his seat. “What happened Yuuri?” Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor before running his fingers through his hair and smiling nervously. “Oh, uh Grand Prix finals assignments are out now.” 

Yuuri quickly pulled his old computer out of his backpack then took a deep breath and typed in the website to find out where he was going this year. Viktor skimmed through the website with Yuuri, more like reading over the younger man’s shoulder before Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands to avoid screeching once more. 

Viktor hummed as he read the many foreign names then focused on Yuuri. “Which ones are you in Yuuri?”

Yuuri let out the bigging smile Viktor had seen since he met the younger man then ran his hand through his hair. “I’m in the Trophée de France this year and the Rostelecom Cup.” 

Viktor smiled when he heard France then positively beamed when he heard Rostelecom. “Those sound so fun! The campus will love watching~!”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor then nodded slightly and took a deep breath. “W-well, thank you for your support Viktor.” Viktor merely grinned in response then grabbed his Vineyard Vines hat and slid it back on, grabbing his laptop and winking. “No problem Yuuri, you can thank me by coming with me on my daddy’s yacht and if chris were here he’d say come in more than one way.” He winked at the blushing Japanese man then ducked out as the class ended. 

Yuuri sat in the chair for a few extra minutes with his mouth agape, a horrified yet confused expression on his face before he shook his head and began to stuff his things back into his bag to rush back to the dorm. Phichit jumped on Yuuri as soon as he walked into the dorm, catching a selfie before climbing off and grinning. “Congrats on qualifying Yuuri!”

“Thanks Phichit.”Yuuri was laughing as he set his back down next to the door then bit his lip. “So, I finally took care of all of my classes so I can actually travel without having to think about physics or psychology or engineering or anything.” He smiled then walked over to the small couch and plopped down, closing his eyes in the process. Phichit huffed slightly as he walked over then picked Yuuri up off the couch and settled down with Yuuri now in his lap. “Phichit! I could’ve moved!” Yuuri was blushing a familiar red as Phichit rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out to post the selfie he had just taken. 

“Don’t give me that excuse of you being too heavy again babes, I know you aren’t.” Yuuri whined slightly then took his glasses off and leaned his head against Phichit’s shoulder. “So, Viktor invited me to go on his yacht?”

Phichit raised an eyebrow at his roommate then grinned and set his phone to the side. “Oh he did now? When did you guy start dating Yuuri? So scandalous!” 

Yuuri laughed as he shook his head then rubbed his eyes as Vicchan hopped onto his lap. “We’re just in physics together, he said that he was going to hold a viewing party for the skates I”m in.” 

Phichit laughed then nodded. “Chris told me, Viktor’s extra. He is hot though to get it Yuuri. Go get that ass.” Yuuri choked on air as he sat up fully, Vicchan nearly falling off, then turned his wide doe eyes to Phichit’s gleaming ones and let out a shrieking noise at the back of his throat. “Phichit! I can’t-why would you-how did you even get to that point in your head? I just said that we were in physics together and that he wanted to see the skates when did getting together with him cross your mind?!”

“Oh Yuuri I didn’t know you were the jealous type.” Phichit wiggled his brows at Yuuri before laughing at his roommates horrified expression. “You know that’s not what I meant!” 

“Sure Yuuri, just remember that when you come back the walls are thin and make sure Chris isn’t there too he’d want to help Viktor, he says your thighs could kill a man and he’s not wrong, so remember. Thin walls. Thick thighs. Low screams, people wouldn’t want to be woken up that late at night. Make sure Viktor wears a different color other than that pink Vineyard Vines shirt, unless you’re into the pink. I don’t judge.” Phichit winked then watched as his roommate covered his face with his hands and mumbled in Japanese with bright red cheeks, partially hiding behind his small poodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO CHECK OUT @indiansummersunset and @iverdines on TUMBLR!!! Also me, you can find me on tumblr if you want daily YOI trash on your dash. But legit we probably all already have that.


	3. Extra and Too Many Drinks

The lights were nearly blinding as Yuuri skated out, his routine was his hardest one yet. Since this was the Grand Prix he had a plan that he hadn’t exactly gotten Ciao Ciao’s stamp of approval on. As the music began Yuuri skated, gliding across the ice then flying into his jumps. He closed his eyes as he prepared for his last combination jump, a quad flip triple axel, except Yuuri may have had a different plan. 

He could see Ciao Ciao visibly cringe when he did a triple flip instead of the quad before everyone’s disappointed sigh turn into loud cheering and screaming. Yuuri landed the Quad Axel, nearly falling, but recovering in time to do his last spin and then ending position. The rink continued to scream as he slowly glided around the rink a few times, picking up the stuffed animals and roses thrown his direction. 

Once he was at the boards he retrieved his skate guards and slid them on, Ciao Ciao still gaping at him as they made their way to the kiss and cry. Yuuri hugged the onigiri plush to his chest as he nervously fiddled with his fingers while waiting for his score to be announced. 

As the speakers crackled to life Yuuri snapped to attention, a nervous expression taking hold on his face. “We have Katsuki Yuuri’s scores, his free skate score is 228.59! He’s broken a long time world record and made history as the first man to land a Quad Axel in competition!” 

A loud barrage of shouts were heard as Yuuri stared at the screen, the recap of his Quad Axel playing on repeat and white noise in his head. When Ciao Ciao gripped him in a hug is when Yuuri snapped out of it and smiled at his coach who was cheering. 

By the time the competition was over Yuuri was still in first, at the medal ceremony he stood on the top podium with a heavy gold medal around his neck, Japan’s flag on his shoulders, and a bouquet of blue and purple roses in his arms. 

The banquet, to say the most was boring, sponsors swarming him left and right was getting old and all he wanted to do was fall into his bed back at the dorm and complain to Phichit. Yuuri barely had any champagne since he was dragged to every sponsor in the room. 

At the end of the night he had raked in multiple sponsors, landed a few commercials, had gotten signed up for modeling deals, and got an overview of merchandise based off of him. Throughout the whole ordeal he had a slight blush on his face accompanying his smile.

When he had finally gotten back to Detroit he had all of three seconds to throw his bag on the ground before he was grabbed by an overenthusiastic Phichit who had a less than enthusiastic expression on his face. “Yuuri! You’re late and you didn’t tell me!”

Yuuri laughed slightly then rubbed the nape of his neck and smiled. “I fell asleep on the plane Phichit, the banquet ran long too so I was tired.” 

Phichit rolled his eyes as he gripped Yuuri’s wrist then looked him up and down. Since Yuuri just fell onto the bed and fell asleep before literally rolling out of the hotel bed and zipping his bag up, he was still wearing his incredibly formal suit and tie. 

The only difference from the night before was his bed head hair and his glasses perching on his nose. “I guess this is good enough for your welcome back party that we’re LATE to.” Phichit huffed before pouting and snapping a selfie with Yuuri. 

At Yuuri’s questioning expression Phichit grinned and pressed the post button. “I get rights to the first selfies with you, you’re part of my aesthetic.” He finished with a wink, making Yuuri laugh then shake his head.

“I’m not sure about a party Phichit, it’s pretty late and I don’t want to be around a lot of people.” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes then yawned.

Phichit in turn, rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. “It’s only a few people Yuuri, people in our dorm.” Yuuri groaned as he stared into Phichit’s puppy eyes before looking away and sighing. “Fine, but I’m not staying long.”

Phichit grinned as he winked then quickly grabbed Yuuri’s hair gel from his duffel bag. “I’m definitely fixing your hair though, you need to look hot at your own party.” As Yuuri protested Phichit laughed and slicked his hair back. 

“There, now let’s go. It’s all set up down at the rink in the banquet room there.” Yuuri sighed as he nodded and slid his coat back on. 

Once the two were at the rink Yuuri saw all of the lights off then raised an eyebrow at Phichit. “Looks like we were too late, oh well, time for bed. Let’s go.” As he turned to leave Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s collar and sighed. “Let’s just check it out, we couldn’t be that late.”

Yuuri sighed then nodded and rubbed at his eyes once again. As soon as Yuuri nodded Phichit pushed him inside, the bright lights flashing on and the whole arena packed with people cheering for him. 

Phichit snickered as he looked at Yuuri’s dumbfounded expression then held up his and Yuuri’s skates up. “Shall we skate, Mr. Katsuki?” 

Yuuri turned to look at Phichit then smiled and grabbed his skates, a barrage of cheering occurring as his hand enclosed around the laces. 

As Yuuri stretched he took his suit jacket off then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. When he finally glided out onto the ice the cheers were loud and his smile nervous. He slightly waved as he glided in a circle to see everyone then slid to a stop in the center and turned to look at Phichit who had his phone out. 

“Hey Phichit!?” Yuuri shouted from the center of the ice with his hands on his hips then raised an eyebrow as Phichit sighed and lowered his phone. 

“Yes Yuuri?! My friend who’s stalling and not skating!” Yuuri smiled as he slightly rolled his eyes then glided over to the boards where Phichit was waiting. “What exactly am I doing?”

Phichit grinned then pointed to the sound booth. “You’re skating your world record breaking free skate!” At that declaration Yuuri immediately clammed up and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know if you noticed Phichit, but LOOK at these pants. They’re so tight I was practically laying down in my seat I need training pants or something. You should’ve told me Phichit! I’m holding you responsible! This is what happens when I’m gone your impulse control is gone! Phichit how am I supposed to do a Quad Axel in these suit pants?!” 

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as Viktor Nikiforov popped up at Phichit’s side then grinned. “Yuuri! Your skates were so good! Chris and I threw a poodle plush at you and a bunch of blue roses too!” 

Viktor was smiling his heart shaped smile as Yuuri paused then rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times. “You...you and Chris went to a different country...t-to follow my skating at the Grand Prix in a different country. That you went to to watch my skating.” Yuuri trailed off after shaking his head and sighing.

Phichit laughed as Viktor nodded enthusiastically then clapped. “You said the live stream might not work so Chris insta lived it to the whole campus~! I facetimed the skates to the whole rink too! It was so pretty Yuuri~! You’re so pretty!” Yuuri blushed a familiar red then stammered a few words in Japanese before practically running onto the ice.

As soon as he was in position Phichit cued to the sound booth and grinned as the music started for Yuuri’s free skate of the season. Yuuri closed his eyes as the rink began to quiet and he began to skate, more coming from muscle memory than anything really. 

Yuuri yawned halfway through his skate, almost falling before he was up to the point where he had to do the Triple Flip Quad Axel. The jump, to say the least, was ingrained in his memory; he performed it with precision and landed it only slightly shakily before coming to his ending pose. 

After he finished the rink cheered loudly and threw things, a few stuffed animals hitting him dead on in the face before Yuri came over with a glare and his hands in his pocket. Yuri threw a bag at Yuuri’s face then turned his face to the side. “You..you skate good I guess.” 

Yuuri watched amused as Yuri stomped off then everyone took to the ice, or at least tried to. Chris, Yuri, Phichit, and himself were really the only ones who knew what they were doing. As Yuuri set his things down he noticed his track pants next to Phichit’s coat then huffed and grabbed them.

Once he was changed he glided back out onto the ice, Viktor immediately grabbed Yuuri by the waist then grinned as the younger man let out a high squeaking noise. “Yuuri that was so pretty~! I can get a rink installed on my daddy’s yacht. You’ll come if I get a rink on the yacht right?” Viktor let his puppy eyes loose as Yuuri rubbed the nape of his neck then smiled politely.

“I uh, I don’t think you should put an ice rink on a yacht?” 

Viktor pouted before moving his bangs away from his face. “If I land a triple toe loop will you come on my daddy’s yacht with me?” Yuuri was about to screech a no when Phichit glided up to Yuuri side and nodded enthusiastically. “Yuuri totally agrees but only if his best friend gets to come too.”

Viktor positively lit up as he nodded eagerly then skated off, his pink Vineyard Vines shirt bright in the sea of people. Yuuri turned to Phichit as soon as the silver haired man glided off with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. 

“Before you say anything, yes we’re going on that yacht and we need to go swimsuit shopping, I don’t have a suit with me and you need a new suit that makes your butt look fabulous.” Yuuri spluttered for a few minutes before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. 

“A triple toe loop is pretty advanced for someone who even had lessons, we’re not going on a yacht.” As soon as he heard loud cheering the two turned their heads to see a group of people surrounding someone. 

“Yuuri!” It was Viktor, of course it was Viktor. Yuuri sighed as he glided over then placed his hands behind his back. “Yes, Viktor?”

Viktor beamed at Yuuri then flipped his bangs. “I just landed a Triple Toe Loop, guess you have plans for Christmas break now.” He winked then placed a hand on his hip. “It’ll be so fun Yuuri~! We’re taking the yacht down to Florida and then we can go to Disney~!” 

Phichit let out a happy cheer while Yuuri nearly melted the ice with how hard he was blushing then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. While he wasn’t planning to go back home for the Christmas break he certainly didn’t think that he was going to be on a yacht with the school’s richest, preppiest, most pink clad enthusiastic man. 

Yuuri did not stay a short time.

By one AM, four hours from when he entered the party, everyone migrated to the campus’s banquet room with alcohol and the room becoming one huge dance floor. Chris, shoved a glass of whatever into Yuuri’s hand then smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Yuuri~Your costume was so tight, do you think I can find pants like that.” Yuuri blushed then let out a horrified noise as he felt Chris’s hand slip to his ass and slightly squeeze. Chris laughed then removed his hand and took a sip of his own drink with a nonchalant expression on his face. 

At two AM karaoke was whipped out and thus entailed Chris, Viktor, and Mila’s rendition of ‘All the Single Ladies’ complete with the signature move and a disgusted Yuri who then retaliated with his version of ‘Trouble’ by Neon Lights.

Phichit tried to push Yuuri up onto the makeshift stage, and when his failure ensued jumped up himself and ripped his shirt off too many student’s delight then went off into a very loud, very entertaining rendition of ‘Shall We Skate’. 

Chris pulled Viktor in for another performance, this time it being ‘The Boys are Back’ from High School Musical but Chris practically stripped down to his socks on the stage while singing ‘Bringing Sexy Back’. A few girls in the front screamed that it never left.

At three AM Yuuri was pleasantly buzzed from his dozen or so of whatever he kept grabbing off the table. With a final sip of his champamargabeevodtini or whatever it was Yuuri loosened the top few buttons of his shirt then stumbled his way onto the dance floor. 

A few minutes after his shirt buttons were all undone he went into a dance battle with Yuri Plisetsky. Viktor screeched in delight as Yuuri began to break dance, going at a speed he didn’t think was possible and a speed Yuri couldn’t keep up with no matter how hard he tried. 

At four AM Chris and Yuuri’s impromptu strip tease and pole dance ended, leaving the whole room thirsty for the Japanese man who had his pants off and his shirt open to display his athletic build. Viktor was practically nose bleeding as Yuuri stumbled over then wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. 

“You’ll kiss me on the trip right Viktor~? You should come to my house! My family owns a HOT springs.” As Yuuri rambled he rolled his hips against Viktor’s then suddenly smiled brightly. 

“If I win this next dance off you’ll kiss me on the yacht right?” As Viktor nodded in a daze Phichit snickered, Chris smirked, Mila clapped, and Yuri had a horrified expression on his face. 

Yuuri pulled Viktor out onto the dance floor, obtaining his pants along the way then began to dance with the pink, Vineyard Vines clad man.

At five AM half of the campus ran off to get a hour or two before their first classes of the day.

At six AM Chris and Viktor were sprawled out on the nearly empty dance floor after Phichit and Yuuri left.

At seven AM, Yuuri woke up with a hangover and a deep regret for whatever it was he did the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out on tumblr!!! iceiceskaters.tumblr.com


End file.
